


Look at Me

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: The List [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always enjoyed putting on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt: manual stimulation.

It’s wasn’t the most creative or daring thing Clint had ever wanted to try. He knew that. But there was more to it than most people would think about. He wanted to know that Phil was willing to take the time to watch, to enjoy and not just rush in to touch and fuck and suck. He liked the idea that Phil could enjoy him from a distance. In fact, the thought of him walking in or standing in the doorway with his arms crossed just watching made Clint so hard it was difficult to concentrate.

That explanation had gotten a smile and a nod and more telling, the glint in Phil’s eyes as Clint talked about it that told him he had hit on something that got Phil off too. Clint had smiled back, well smirked was more like it. “You like watching?”

Phil had pulled him into a kiss. “I like watching _you_.”

So, that was how he’d gotten there, laid out across Phil’s bed, lube within reach and slowly running his hands over his skin, waiting to hear the key in the door. His breath hitched and he swallowed hard when the door to the apartment opened. Phil would see the note on the closet door and he’d be in in a minute. Then Clint could give in.

True to form, Phil was right on time; a warm smile on his face as he did exactly what he had done in every fantasy Clint had had about this. He leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed. “This is a nice surprise. How long have you been waiting?”

“Too long.” Clint moaned loudly as he finally wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke it slowly. His back arched and he nearly whimpered. “Phil… fuck, I’m so hard…” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and let his free hand move absently over his thigh.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Clint could hear the hitch in Phil’s voice as he spoke and it made him moan. “Talk to me.”

Clint swallowed, his hand running further up his thigh. Those three words were enough for him to pull himself together and enjoy this, not come all over himself like a teenager. “Phil, fuck… I got so hard just waiting here.” He felt his thighs twitch and brought his other hand up, gently cradling his balls. “I can fucking feel your eyes on me. It’s intense. I don’t want it to stop but I want to come so bad…”

Phil’s soft chuckle sent lightning down his spine. “You can come any time you want. I won’t stop watching you.” Clint felt the mattress dip and blinked at Phil down the length of his body. He was close enough to touch, but he was keeping his hands to himself, just watching as Clint’s hands moved over his cock and slid down further between his thighs.

“God, I want you to fuck me so hard.”

A moment later, the lube was in his hands and he was slicking up his fingers as Phil smiled. “You’ve got to be ready for me.”

Clint nodded and shifted so he could slowly work his fingers into his ass. He was shaking by the time he could nudge a third one in. “Phil… fuck I have to come please…” He managed to pant the words out between groans.

Phil’s hand felt cool against his thigh and the pressure was enough to send him screaming over the edge. He wondered how much time he’d lost when Phil wiped up the mess on his skin with a warm cloth. Clint grinned at him, blinking lazily. “Wow.”

“Good?” Phil leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Hell yes.” Clint pulled him down for another kiss. “Are you still going to fuck me?”

“After that?” Phil’s smile turned into a smirk. “Absolutely.”


End file.
